Changing
by lovewithbenefits
Summary: Adrianna and Sookie, finds out what Adrianna is to Sam. Soon after that Adrianna and Sookie get into a car accident. Eric saves the both of them with his blood, Once Adrianna has Eric's blood she gets dreams about him.!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Argument**  
"Adrianna, be nice." I can't believe she was standing up for Arlene! "Sookie, she said I looked like a 12 year old." I was pissed, that Sookie stood up for her, and that Arlene said that I looked 12. Maybe I was overreacting. I got in to the car and waited for Sookie to get in. It seemed like everyday somebody was gonna piss me off. "Arlene is a good person. Adrian" Sookie said. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. "Adrianna, Arlene isn't particularly the right person to realize a person's age." Sookie said. It just pissed me off that Sookie was standing up or taking her side. I was in Bon Temps for 2 days and 3 people have pissed me the fuck off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Clothes**  
I got out of the yellow car, and walked into a boutique, or what the fuck it's called. I had to get away from Sookie for about 10 minutes. All I could see was clothes that weren't me! Sookie came in. I could just see mini skirts, and short tops. Sookie came up to me, "I know what you mean; there's nothing. This town is pretty much made up of what this store sells." I laughed. It was true, when I was at Merlotte's there were women that were in their 40's dressed up as redneck sluts. Sookie and I left the boutique. "Sookie, I can call my dad and ask him if he can send me a box's full of my clothes." I told her while I got into the car. It seemed like a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Puzzles**  
"Adrianna, thats fine" I was getting tired of talking about clothes. "Sookie, I want your thoughts on why, I'm the only one to hear Sam's thoughts, and feel him." I asked, staring at my feet. "I think you and Sam are bounded together?" Sookie was hesitant on her answer. "Like faith, or we are meant to be together; relationship wise?" I was confused, if Sam and I were "bound together" than Sam would have known. "Not like that, Adrian; like his your protecter." she was just trying to make her answer understandable. I laughed "You mean like I'm Sam's protecter?" it was funny, but then again maybe it was true. If Sam was my protecter then he would have felt me, and heard my thoughts. But I can only hear and feel him. I couldn't wrap my mind around this! "Sookie, Sam is not my protecter; I'm his!" I said with surprise. I finally figured out this crazy puzzle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Jason**  
I'm Sam Merlotte's protecter. "Sookie, what am I going to tell Sam?" I asked scared. I knew Sam would flip the fuck out. "Ok, first of all you need to calm down, give it a couple of days to let it sink into your head. After that we can tell Sam." Sookie was right, I needed this surprise to sink in my head. Sookie pulled up to this small brown house. "Who's house is this, Sook?" I asked, it was weird pulling up to a random house; maybe there were vamps in there. "This is Jason's house, I need to talk to him about something." I got out of the car, and walked up to the house. I guess Jason heard the, car door shut. He opened door. "Hey Sook, Hello Adrian." I couldn't help but stare at him, he was perfect. I had to shake that fantasy out of my head. "Hey Jason, nice to see you again." I walked in the small house. "Um, Adrian can you wait out here; I need to talk to Jason alone." I nodded at Sookie. What did Sookie want to talk to Jason about. I walked around his living room. Wondering, what she was talking about. I sat down, and smelled Vampire all over the couch. Was Jason Stackhouse a fangbanger? I got off of the couch ,that stench was horrible. Sookie walked out of the back. "Adrianna, are you ready to go?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Accident**  
I got back into the yellow car, I wanted to know what Sookie had to tell Jason. She probably knew what I was thinking. Sookie drove to the road to her house, I closed my eyes to think. Then I felt the car swerve. Ivy was back, I was in a cemetery with a bunch of women with beautiful, long white dresses. I looked around and Sookie was sitting by a pond. "Adrianna, welcome back!" Ivy said, she gave me a hug. "Adrianna, you look just like your grandmother, you have her eyes.!" Ivy knew my grandmother? "Of course, I did.!" Ivy said with excitement. "Whoa, did you just my mind?" I was shocked, Ivy heard my thoughts; and knew everything I was going to say. I walked to Sookie, then all of a sudden she was gone, same as Ivy and everybody else. I opened my eyes, I looked around to see where I was; Sookie was still out! I shook Sookie. "Sookie wake up, Sookie wake up! Damn it Sookie wake up!" I yelled at her. Sookie woke up, "Where are we, What happened, Why the fuck are we upside down?!" she was panicking. "Somebody help!" Sookie screamed to the top of her lungs. I was trying to get my seatbelt unbuckled. I couldn't get unbuckled. All of a sudden the car was moving, like somebody was putting it back up. There was a tall, long figure. Sookie got pulled out quick, all I could think of that thing was a vampire! He probably smelt the blood from a mile away. I had to unbuckle quick, and save Sookie from the fanger! The figure grabbed my arm, it was a vampire; I could feel the cold skin. I look up and it was Eric. He laid me down on the road. Eric bit his wrist, "Open your mouth." Eric said. "No, I'm not gonna get high on V!" I yelled. "Adrian! Your not going to get high, my blood will heal your wounds!" I opened my mouth. Eric put his cold wrist on my mouth; the blood was horrible, I sucked his blood slowly. I didn't want to drain him. I was staring at his beautiful, pale face. Then I slowly felt my eyes drift away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Memories**  
I woke up, to sunlight in my eyes. I got out of bed and saw that I had a "Fangtasia" shirt on. I walked to the bathroom, to wash my face. All I could think of was the car accident. I remember the car flipping, but I couldn't remember getting here, and getting dressed. I dried my face, and walked downstairs; to ask Sookie about yesterday. "Sook, what happened last night?" I asked confused, and pissed. "Well we got into a accident, Eric saved us." she said in a normal tone; she acted like nothing happened. "Eric! The vampire Eric?" I said shocked. Why would a Vampire help a wounded person? Aren't they suppose to get a free kill? "Adrian. Eric is a strong, and careful vampire, he wouldn't kill you, or I." Sookie was standing up for a Vampire!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Dreams**  
"Eric also gave you his blood, to heal you." Sookie said. I had vampire blood in me? When did he give this to me? I was confused by so many things! "Is Eric coming over tonight?" I asked. "Yes he is, Adrian." I walked back upstairs, I wanted to lay down, I was sore. My eyes drifted away. I was by a beautiful pond, it was midnight the Moonlight reflected off the water. "Adrian!" I heard a man yell my name. I looked up and it was Eric. His beautiful, blue eyes; gazed in to my eyes. He brushed my hair away from my cheek, he slowly bent his head down; so we were at the right level. Eric put his cold lips on mine, I grabbed him closer to me, I wanted our bodies to connect together. Eric pushed me up to the tree, picking me up and wrapping my legs around him. He was kissing my neck; all of a sudden I felt his fangs go into my neck. The pain didn't last long, I took his shirt off. "Adrianna, wake up!" I heard Sookie's voice interrupt my dream; I opened my eyes to see two people standing over me. Sam, and Sookie.


End file.
